battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Crybaby!
Crybaby! is the 10th episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was aired on October 1st, 2010. This episode introduces the Triple Contest mechanic. Plot Before the intro Continuing from where the last episode left off, the Squashy Grapes are still falling down the bottomless pit. Blocky said fall into the pits are boring because they take so long. Leafy exclaims that bottomless is a lie. Ice Cube confused. Blocky is surprised that there really is a bottom on this pit. Then Leafy exclaimed that she saw the spikes on the bottom. Everyone screams, and a commerical break with a Box of Paper Slips pops up while the Grapes fall down. The spikes open up, with Spongy beneath it, bouncing the Squashy Grapes back up. Once they made it back up, the Speaker announces that they have lost the challenge, sending them to the Cake at Stake area. The five then run over to the CaS area, where the intro plays. Cake at Stake At Cake at Stake, 29 votes were counted, and the arena got a makeover, which the Grapes really liked. Leafy commented on how squashy the new seats were. Blocky declined to use his Win Token. Ice Cube was safe with just one vote. Announcer gave her a lump of modeling clay, which Snowball identified. Blocky was safe with 2 votes. Leafy was also safe with 3 votes but she missed the cake. Teardrop and Snowball got the most votes, with 5 and 18 votes respectively, so they left the Grapes and then the Squishy Cherries had to vote one of them onto their team. In a vote of 3-2, Snowball was voted to go on to their team, dropping Teardrop to the Tiny Loser Chamber. Contest For the challenge, the teams had to fill their tubs as high as they can with tears. Eraser and Snowball refused to cry for their team, while Pencil couldn't force her tears out. Firey couldn't cry, because water is his poison. Then, he and Coiny got into a fight once again. Golf Ball then gave one tear for her team, to the delight of her and Tennis Ball. Blocky then used Firey to melt Ice Cube. The Speaker considered the challenge a tie, since all of the teams got some water in their tubs. Blocky objected, saying that the Grapes had much more water than the others. As a tiebreaker, they had to ski down a mountain. Leafy tells Blocky about Ice Cube. Blocky said she will be recovered at the bottom of the mountain, popping Bubble. The Grapes have Leafy sitting on Blocky for their ski team, while the Cherries has the entirety of themselves standing on Snowball. Another Name has everyone stand on Tennis Ball while Coiny and Firey worked the poles. Golf Ball asks where is Rocky is, and then Coiny sees him somewhere on the mountain. They then collide with Rocky, as do the Cherries. The Cherries and Another Name got rolled up in a snowball after being hit by Rocky, while the tiny team of the Squashy Grapes, now without Ice Cube, make it to the bottom without being hit due to Blocky jumping, came in second. Ice Cube and Bubble waited at the bottom of mountain. Because it's not known whether the Cherries or the Names was placed on first place, another tie has been considered between these teams. For the second tiebreaker, everyone had to stand on their head. Last one standing for their team wins and gets a Win Token. Another Name lost almost immediately, and Eraser won his second Win Token, but could only use one at a time. Ending At the end of the episode, Golf Ball is sitting atop the tub of Another Name, and rejoices in her very first tear. Goofs *At the beginning of the episode, it shows Blocky in the middle of the ball, but when he starts to comment on the Bottomless Pit, he is on the left side. *Blocky didn't talk in the very first bits of the episode. But in the next shot, he did! *Since Spongy was eliminated, he couldn't have been at the bottom under the spikes. The only way he could've done that is if he escaped, which wasn't possible for other people. *When Blocky recieves the cake, or the modeling clay since cake was too expensive, he high-fives Snowball but when it goes to the next frame, he isn't there anymore. *At exactly 3:45, Eraser is not in the tub. *Even though Match was further from the vomit than Pencil, she worried before the vomit got to her. *When Blocky grabs Firey he is not being burned even though Blocky is made of wood. **Also in that part Firey is not affected by the water. *At 2:18, Ice Cube's green bar disappears. *In the ropes contest, when Rocky falls to the ground, his eyes are smaller. *Firey should've died when rolling into a snowball, mentioning in Barriers and Pitfalls, Firey mentioned that water was to dangerous for him; Snowball was one of them. Deaths *Ice Cube is melted by Firey thanks to Blocky. *Blocky pops Bubble with skis. Trivia *The contest was to fill the tub up high with tears when ironically, Teardrop had just been eliminated. However, this could have just been to prevent her team from cheating. **Also ironically, the 1st tiebreaker was snow related, when Snowball received the most votes in the same episode, but got saved by Squishy Cherries while Teardrop was eliminated. * This episode had the most challenges at 3, tied with Sweet Tooth and Half a Loaf Is Better Than None. * Another Name lost the handstand contest with the shortest time out of any team, with 5.58 seconds. * This episode is the first time Leafy got a vote. Category:Episodes Category:Elimination episodes Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Tie Breaker Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:Triple contest Category:Cake at Stake Category:Voting episodes